


Once Upon a Time in Westeros

by Anonymous



Series: Elia Martell Fics [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (but female centric), Alternate Universe, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Elia Martell-centric, King Rhaegar, Multi, No Robert's Rebellion, Not Beta Read, POV Elia Martell, Politics, Queen Elia Martell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: It would be interesting to see a Robert who straightens himself up, marries happily, and looks extremely appealing compared to a Rhaegar who becomes increasingly lost in his books and an immature Lyanna who isn't politically savvy/nor suited to being Queen. Elia could watch, halfway amused that he turned out to be the better man and halfway worried that people might try to place him on the throne in place of Aegon.ORElia travels Westeros, meets new people, changes a few lives and gets the last laugh.





	1. First leg of the journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calinda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calinda).



> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta

**O0O**  
Her retinue was smaller than was expected for a Queen but she preferred it this way. The last thing she wanted was to stay in a castle and stir up resentment because the costs would end up being so high. Rhaegar had left his books long enough to insist on two Kingsguards, who just happened to be very loyal to him. What did he think she would do, start a rebellion? At least she had the foresight to ask Doran send Dornish fighters who she met outside of the city.

Elia stopped at a dozen castles on the Crownsland. She would eat and sleep for a night before moving on. The Kingsroad would be filled with merchants who heard of her slow journey. Though she had little use for their wares, she bought what she could. If she passed a sept along the way, she would donate the clothes, food and toys, all in the name of her children. Rhaenys and Aegon had remained in King's Landing with half of her ladies. Rhaegar would never allow them to leave with her, not after Elia's outburst when he returned to Dragonstone with another woman.

Willem Buckwell, an old scarred knight, drank wine with Elia and complained about how since Duskendale's destruction, few people came to the Antlers for trade. His castle was not well kept and the number of servants were fewer than it should have been.

"My youngest son will go the way of his brothers," Willem said his eyes shining with misery. "Hedge knights."

Elia made sympathetic noises. Outside the small market was alive as her ladies stocked up for the next few days.

"My uncle Lewyn has no squire at this moment. I could take the boy to him," Elia said. "As for your older sons, James is unmarried. I have a lady, Lysa Brych who is a maiden with no prospects. I promised her years ago I'll find her a husband. If you agree, I can pay the dowry when I return to King’s Landing."

Willem set his cup down and almost took her hands in his. "I agree, Your Grace. I'll have my steward look for him immediately. When will marriage take place? Can I see her?"

A few weeks past the age of twenty but Lysa knew to play the blushing maiden well. Willem looked half in love with her by the time Elia was ready to leave.

"You must prepare well," Elia told the youngest boy who had vibrated with glee when he heard the news. "Prince Lewyn is very strict."

"I will, Your Grace," the boy quipped. He was rather thin and more than once reached for his father's hand but his eagerness might endear her uncle to him.

"At this rate," she heard Oswell say one night, "we'll be back in a year's time."

"His Grace told you and you still decided to come," Arthur replied amused. "The Queen is too delicate for fast travels."

At that Elia relaxed. She was not sure about them, they did not seem to eavesdrop on her conversations with the lords and ladies closest to what would become Aegon's throne one day. Maybe they all still thought her mind was just as feeble as her body. A younger Elia would have been furiously embarrassed by that but now it was a blessing she welcomed.

**O0O**

The Maidenpool reminded Elia of King's Landing though it was much smaller and cleaner. The stone walls were pretty and the colour of Elia's childhood room. This time she would stay for a few days. On the second day since arriving, she walked around the pool, ate fish Larra Blackmont had caught before going back Mooton's castle. William Mooton was nothing like Willem Buckwell. There was little Elia could give him beyond marrying Rhaenys to one of his sons. He did love having a Queen in his castle and every day that Elia spent there was a mark of pride for the Lord. His wife had all the cunning in the household. She had Dornish wine and snake soup served and though Elia tried to hide it, she was overcome with homesickness and ate more than she usually did.

"Your hair is thicker than any woman's," Amyra said combing Elia's hair. It was a lie, Elia's hair was thick but there were many who had thicker hair. Still Elia smiled at the woman.

Amyra's sons were either rambunctious or as quiet as the woods. The eldest often took all the boys into the town while his sisters were sewing and they would come back with sea shells and cheap jewels. One of them had his sister combine a necklace with a colourful, tiny shell and gave it to Marie Waynwood. Elia hid her laughter and urged the girl to take the gift just to stop him from bursting into tears.

"Please don't make me marry him," Marie whispered afterwards as she helped Elia undress.

"Why would I?"

"You did for Lysa," Marie answered fingering the necklace.

Elia frowned. "Is she not happy? When Lord Buckwell dies, she'll be the lady of the household."

Marie shook her head. "We heard James wasn't handsome and she had hoped...."

Elia rubbed her eyes. "Handsome men are everywhere and worthless. His character was what I cared about. He has no bastards and doesn't seem the type to strike a woman."

"Is that the best we can hope for?" Marie asked sadly.

"Yes," Elia replied tired of the conversation.

**O0O**

Harrenhal was just as ugly as Elia remembered it. Her ladies insisted that she stay at the Saltpans with Ser Quincy Cox and that they would stay at inns instead of going to the birthplace of her misery. It would have been easy, if anyone called her weak for it, she could remind of all the small castles she visited but while she could dismiss what others thought, it was her own thoughts that pushed her for Harrenhal. 

It had been a hard, continuous ride from the Maidenpool so when she saw Shella Whent, Elia felt relief more than anything.

"Your Grace," the woman greeted Elia with a curtsey alongside her children including a boy who tried to copy his mother. 

She looked older than she did four years ago. The debt from the tourney was large even with Rhaegar's covert help but the land was fertile and so beautifully green, they would not suffer for food. Still, Elia felt a twinge of shame of imposing herself on the lady.

"Where is Lord Walter?" She asked after greeting every member of the family.

"He is ill, Your Grace," Shella answered looking exhausted for the first time.

"Since when?" Oswell exclaimed. He had been the only one pushing for Harrenhal, to the point of shouting over Elia's ladies.

"Months now," Shella answered. Oswell swore loudly in frustration.

"Not one word of this has reached me. Why?"

"Walter insisted," Shella said with a shrug. "He's in your father's room but speak to him gently, Oswell. He only wanted to spare you."

"Go," Elia told Oswell, who took off immediately. "Shall we go in?"

The castle still made the same odd noises as before, this time even louder now that there weren't hundreds of people milling around. Elia tried to imagine how it would look had Harren the Black surrendered, then she shuddered when she remembered that thousands died building this monstrosity. Elia was taken to the lopsided Kingspyre Tower. She was given the lord's bedchamber which smelt of milk of poppy and the sense of shame returned a bit more strongly.

"It's not like I told them to remove their lord," she told herself. Still she already began reducing the number of days she was going to spend there.

She walked the entire castle and the grounds surrounding it despite getting more easily tired these days. The grounds were so pretty and the air so clean and sweet, that she was eager to wake up every day just to wander aimlessly. There were changes that gave her a bittersweet feeling. The dusty area the tourney was held had grass growing on it and gave Elia some mangled thoughts about regrowth that she dismissed. She was a woman made of flesh and blood and not the soil anyone could trod on. Oswell, the tactless worm that he was, made a joke about the look on everyone's faces when Rhaegar urged his horse past Elia without so much as a glance. Elia remembered suddenly seeing his amused face in the crowd before she got to her feet unsteadily and left. Did he hate her or did he not care at all? Elia did not know which was worse. Lysa brought her marigold flowers still hiding any discontent with Elia's decision.

Walter Whent was pale and small on his father's bed but his voice was strong. He wanted Dornish goods to pass through Harrenhal before they made their way to Riverrun.

"The fruits turn bitter by the time they make their way past the trident," he said looking through papers written by merchants in Harrentown. 

Elia had no reason to doubt him having had lemon cakes. She supposed few northerners knew what Dornish fruits tasted like straight from the trees that bore them. A big part of her was ready and willing to make false excuses, unable to see people who allowed Rhaegar to cast her in such poor light to benefit from Dornish wares. The small part that remembered the terrifying moments in which she was sure rebellion would break out pushed her to write a long letter to Doran. 

Addam Whent was smitten with Marie but he was the second son and Anya Waynwood would not allow her oldest granddaughter to marry a second son. Waldron Whent had a plain face and an air of apathy around him but he was heir to rich lands and his cousin was the wife of the Lord Paramount. Elia wrote Anya knowing what her reply would be and mentioned it to Shella on the last day of her stay.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Shella said genuinely relieved. She now had ties to the Vale and to the Queen, and maybe one more reason to rue to the tourney.

Before Elia could board her wheelhouse, Arthur came to walk beside her.

"I noticed you didn't mention Rhaegar even once," he said as casually as he was capable of.

"I think you know why I wouldn't, here of all place," Elia replied sharply.

"No, not here. It's too raw. I meant the whole journey," Arthur said.

Elia went from bristling to cold realisation that she might have misjudged Arthur yet again. He had been listening in after all. "You think people need reminding who their king is?"

"No I don't but since Rhaegar could not join you, he assumed you'd act as an ambassador," Arthur replied vaguely condemning.

At least she had kept talks about her children to minimum, Elia thought. "Rhaegar did not tell me any of this. I'm not an ambassador, Ser Arthur. I am here because unlike you and my husband, I haven't had a chance to roam the kingdoms."

Arthur was relentless. "And yet, you're working on behalf of Doran. Lord Whent will get his coins and Doran's influence will spread."

"Unlike you, I remember where I came from," Elia said sweetly. "I know you're eager to serve Rhaegar in all manner of ways so why don't you speak on his behalf?"

"I am merely a knight, Your Grace," Arthur replied.

Elia went inside after that and stewed in anger. If she had been Lyanna Stark, he would have said nothing at all.

**O0O**

Riverrun seemed small compared to Harrenhal but did not bring the same anxiety. The shape of the castle was peculiar but made sense. The boat ride in was calming ridding Elia of all the bad feelings from Harrenhal. Inside Elia was greeted by Hoster Tully, his daughter Lysa and his son Edmure. Elia assumed they would bring her to the Great Hall for a feast the way many of the other Houses could not but Hoster went up a small staircase to a chamber with a long table. Elia asked Arthur and Oswell to remain outside and hoped the doors were thick enough to muffle sounds.

"Your Grace it is an honour," Hoster Tully said. His daughter hesitated before taking a seat to her father's left. She rarely lifted her head to look at Elia.

"My lord, I have to admit I'm confused. Your letter to Walter Whent mentioned a feast on arrival?"

"On arrival?" Hoster glanced at his daughter. "On the night of arrival, Your Grace. I hope you're not disappointed."

Elia smiled. "No, I'm grateful actually. I'm tired from the ride.... I'm assuming you wish to speak to me before the other lords come."

Hoster nodded and took his daughter's hand in what looked to be a painful grip. "My daughter Lysa is unwed like your brother Prince Oberyn."

Elia was initially shocked at how blunt Hoster was and at Lysa's flinch when Oberyn was mentioned but it was more than Elia could have hoped for. She had heard that Tywin had been writing to Riverrun now that his dwarf son was nearing manhood. Better to keep House Tully divided in the matter of the crown than united with the Lannisters.

"She is pretty," Elia said. "I'll have to know her character unless you want Oberyn to come here himself." Lysa Tully was failing to hide her unhappiness. "Perhaps Lady Lysa can go to Dorne so my brother Doran can meet her."

Finally Lysa Tully spoke, "It's so far away."

"You can't stay here forever, Lysa," Edmure Tully said. "Can I go too, Father?"

"It is far away," Elia told the girl gently. "But it'll be an adventure. The Water Gardens are very beautiful. I’m sure you’ll love it there. Wouldn't it be better to see it before you marry my brother?"

"Prince Doran hasn't accepted my father's proposal," Lysa pointed out. "And he won't."

"Why is that?" Elia asked taking note of the dark look on Hoster's face.

"Lysa made a mistake," Hoster began ashamed. "She-"

"I was a mother," Lysa snapped. In a softer voice, "I was a mother for a short while."

"The father?" Elia asked.

"Petyr Baelish from the Fingers. His father was a friend of mine so I welcomed his son into my house for all the good that did me," Hoster spat. Lysa was shaking slightly and looking down on the table.

"My brother Oberyn has five bastards, the youngest born just the other day," Elia said as a matter-of-factly. "I won't pretend no one will care about your daughter's lack of maidenhead but Doran will be willing to think over it." Especially if I remind him of the threat facing my children, Elia finished in her head. "I'll write the letter. Fret not Lady Lysa, Oberyn is a good man." To noble women, at least.

"With this unpleasant business-"

Elia interrupted Hoster, "It's hardly unpleasant. We're joining House, my lord, it's cause for celebration especially if your daughter can cool my brother's temper."

The feast was lavish and lasted into the night. Elia danced with no one, she had too many people questioning her piety already. Instead she talked with Lysa and even coaxed a laugh out of her. That was the easy part. The hard part of the night was balancing the different riverlords so as not seem like she was favouring anyone. The Brackens and Blackwoods were driving her to exhaustion taking every compliment she made as an insult towards the other. Hoster Tully earned some of her respect as he navigated the barbed politics of his region inelegantly but effectively. There were two of her ladies who were unmarried and Elia toyed with the idea of marrying them to both Houses. Miana would not appreciate Elia's meddling especially when all the Blackwoods look unlikely to accept a woman with two female paramours.

As expected, Miana coated her words with a sickly sweetness. "Your Grace is wise and kind and if Your Grace deems it important for me to marry the most handsome man in all the Riverlands-"

"Stop," Elia said rubbing his temples. "You can't stay with me forever."

"If Your Grace finds my services subpar, there's no one to blame but-"

"Miana," Elia snapped. "I'm not forcing you to do this."

"Like you didn't force Lysa and Marie," Miana said finally dropping the facade.

"Marie's satisfied with hers and Lysa's a few generations removed from the common people. Her father cannot afford to pay her dowry, it's why she was sent to Dragonstone. She's known it was bound to happen the moment I chose her." Elia was truly sick of the topic by now. "Is that what you all think? I am far too gentle with you. Not even Rhaella would put up with two months of this."

Miana was blushing with shame. "I'm sorry, Elia."

"The realm is unstable," Elia said in a quiet voice. "Anything can set it off. I'm not doing any of this out of enjoyment. You are my friends, I'd rather have you with me in King's Landing than those- those backstabbing, selfish rats but I can't afford to rely on people's goodwill alone either."

Miana was contemplating it. "You think if you have enough of us in as many Houses as you can, then..."

"You love Aegon and Rhaenys. If it came to...."

Miana nodded. "I'm still against it. I can't love men, Elia. I've tried but I've also known eventually I'll be shackled to one and forced to shit out a few sons."

Elia grimaced. "It's not so bad."

"So you say now that you love your children. I remember your homesickness after the King brought you to his gloomy island," Miana said. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I never got to ask before because you're always either surrounded or convinced the Spider is watching you but do you miss her?"

"Her?" Elia asked.

"Your woman, the one Larra told us about. The servant from the Summer Islands."

A small pain erupted in Elia's chest. "No, I don't. It's been years."

Miana was disappointed. She brushed Elia's hair and scented Elia's bath water. Before she left, she said, "I don't think I can forget my Elyana or Maecy." 

Elia wrote a long letter to Doran telling him of her travels and the proposal but left Lysa's pregnancy out. She felt it was better for her brothers to see Lysa as she was before they learnt of her affair.

"You should be kinder," Elia told Hoster while looking at the breathtaking view of the rivers.

"Would you have been if it was your Rhaenys?" Hoster asked.

"Yes without a doubt. I remember her birth vividly. From the moment I first held her, I knew she would always be loved by me."

"A mother's heart.... Minisa would have coddled her," Hoster said wistfully. "I don't have the luxury. Riverlands has never been too fond of my House, Lysa's folly would cost us if it got out."

"It doesn't have to be a mother's only. Fathers can love their children just as much," Elia argued.

"Even your father?" Hoster asked. "Forgive me, Your Grace," he said a moment's later.

"Yes, even him," Elia said through gritted teeth. "He watched half his family perish from disease and then two of his babes. He left not because he loved us less than my mother but because every time I got sick, it broke his heart even more.... There's so much a person can bear."

Hoster looked at her peculiarly. "You forgive him? After that, you still hold love for him?"

"I always will," Elia admitted. "Doran too. Oberyn went to him first after his exile."

"I see," Hoster said. "Perhaps one day...."

"If you're not kind, I doubt Lysa will see you as she once did," Elia warned him. 

Walder Frey was a lecherous man who insisted Elia stay at the Twins before embarking for the North. He had too many children, too many to be remembered. Elia knew this and asked everyone in the group to memorise the names of certain sections as Walder introduced them. For the next two days, Elia would have names whispered into her ears before she spoke to someone. Walder wanted Arthur and Oswell to take two of his sons as squires and when that failed, he started pushing for something different. 

"My son Walder," Walder would say. "Handsome, isn't he?"

He was not. "He is," Elia said smiling at the mother.

"Very handsome, eh? Your brother Prince Oberyn has paramours, doesn't he?" Walder raised his eyebrow and leered at Elia. "The King, too, yes?"

Mortified, Elia could only laugh. "You're far too kind, Lord Walder but...."

"Well if you change your mind, he'll be here." The last word was said sullenly.

Before Elia left she grasped the petty old man's hand. "Your hospitality has been refreshing," she said. He was preening when she last saw him.

"I could take twelve baths," Larra muttered a league from the Twins, rubbing her hands on her dress, "and it still wouldn't be enough."

**O0O**

The trek into the North was the hardest. It was cold though it was it summer. The stench from bogs in the Neck had made Elia vomit so much that in a moment of delirium she thought she was pregnant again. It wasn't possible, she realised as she breathed heavily through her mouth, Rhaegar and her would never again share a bed. At least the ruins of Moat Cailin invoked the feeling of awe Harrenhal could not, allowing her to ignore her sickness for a while.

Elia debated for a while whether or not take residence in any of the Northern Houses. Unlike the other kingdoms with the exception of the Westerlands, the Northern men seem very loyal to the Warden. Could she even sway them to hesitate if not outright refuse the call of war if Lyanna, daughter of Winterfell, decided to fight for the Throne? Then again who was to say that the any of the people she had tried to make allies with would even fight on her side?

White Harbor was warmer than any place in the North so far but that was probably because it felt familiar. Elia, who had never been a strong follower of the Faith, was happy at the sight of septs. The weirwood trees had driven a chill into her that she could not explain, so alien and lifelike that it was. New Castle was yet another castle on a hill. Though Elia understood the strategic reason for this, she disliked the strain it put on the horses. The way the animals were looking, she’s likely going to have to replace them lest they get injured.

Lord Manderly was fat man with almost as many titles as Rhaegar. Though he was friendly and doting to his wife, there was something about him that rubbed Elia the wrong way. He was perfectly courteous and generous with his food and gifts so Elia had no reason to bring it up. His granddaughter was a delight and reminded Elia of Rhaenys.

"They would be such good friends," she told Taria Magnar who had purple hair and an unhealthy love of cheese. Rhaenys was rather lonely now that Viserys was more interested in Daenerys. She was studious and prim and could use a girl like Wynafryd.

"It would be too sad to be parted from her," Taria sighed. Elia had been around Doran and Miana long enough to tell it wasn't entirely heartfelt.

"I suppose," Elia said poking at an eel, "her mother will have to come with her."

"Oh! Wylis, Leona, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Taria exclaimed to her fat son. Leona managed a weak smile while holding her newborn a little tighter.

"She's smaller than Rhaenys was," Elia said gently stroking the infant's cheeks.

"Easiest birth yet," Leona said. 

"I've never known an easy birthing," Elia said. "Both my babes came with the Stranger but it's worth it, isn't it?"

"It is," Leon agreed.

"You don't have to come as one of my ladies. I'd like Rhaenys to have a friend but I wouldn't push a new mother to part with her babe."

"Or a new father. Wylis loves his little girls," Leona said with a wide smile. Elia was gripped by a sudden and painful envy. All she had wanted since her mother began pushing for marriage was to have what Leona has. Now she only had her children and a shrinking group of friends. "Have I upset you, Your Grace?"

"No," Elia said hoarsely. She cleared her throat. "Not at all.... You know when I saw the eels before they were cooked, I assumed they would taste just like snakes."

"The North doesn't have any snakes," Wyman lamented. "I heard they're quite exquisite."

"I've been told they're an acquired taste. I prefer them in a soup in small chunks," Elia told him.

"Ah, what I would give to be young again just to go Dorne and taste for myself?" Wyman's sons laughed as did everyone in the Merman's Court.

"Have you heard of anyone talk so much about food before?" Larra complained. Lysa giggled.

"His wits are in his stomach," she said.

Elia did not believe that at all. She saw flashes of a quiet shrewdness in the man's face. It drove her to be kind to him, ask him about his life , family and White Harbor. Yet his façade remained.

Elia decided to go to Winterfell and visit Barrowton and Torrhen's Square on the way back as it would suspicious if she went East first before Winterfell. Though it would be suspicious regardless. She heard that the castle was warmed with hot springs and was eager to enter when they finally arrived and remove her heavy fur cloak.

Brandon Stark had surprisingly brought out the entire household including his wife and sons. Catelyn Tully was very heavily pregnant. At this stage, Elia was in her bed and so she could not help but try to speed up the greetings.

"Your Grace," Brandon Stark said with barely a bow. "Lyanna told me you were unlikely to come north."

Elia smiled gracefully. "I didn't have a particular plan besides go where my mother would not allow me."

"It's an honour, Your Grace," Catelyn said. "I would curtsey but-"

"Yes, I understand. Let's finish this inside. Are your feet hurting?"

"A little," Catelyn admitted. Brandon nearly snapped his neck to stare at his wife. 

"You said you were fine," he told her.

"I am…. Your Grace I'll show you to the Great Hall."

Elia took Catelyn's arm as everyone broke away. She took the hand of one of the toddlers after nearly tripping over him. Brandon walked behind them talking to Arthur and Oswell about his sister. Apparently her letters were short and came every few months nowadays.

"I thought it would be warmer," Elia said shivering. "How do you stand the cold?"

"Barely. My room is rather warm if you want to take it," Catelyn said. Brandon opened his mouth turning slightly pink.

"No, I couldn't. I'll have to stack all the blankets on top of me," Elia replied.

"What about us?" Larra said. 

"Those are your blankets I was talking about," Elia told her. 

Larra yelped. "I might just remain here with kind Lady Stark," she said.

"Lady Stark would never take a dear friend from me, would you?"

Catelyn who was hiding her smile behind her sleeve shook her head. "Never, Your Grace."

"Call me Elia please.... You're stuck with me, Larra you poor thing," Elia said.

The feast in her honor wasn't really a feast. "We didn't know when to expect you," Catelyn explain apologetically.

"That is my fault. Though to tell you the truth, I'm sick of them," Elia said. "This reminds me of home," she lied. Home was warm and Doran would not look at her the way Brandon did. "Except the cold."

"They say Northerners are as tough as stone," a drunk Anna Wyl remarked. "I think it's because they're frozen solid by the time they're six and ten."

Elia rolled her eyes. "You made that joke before."

"And I shall say it again because it's funny," Anna said. "Speaking of that, Lord Stark has been looking at you funny, cousin."

Elia blinked and let her fork slip from her fingers. Inwardly she was grateful to Anna. Brandon Stark has been unpleasant through the whole meal but not enough that Elia could bring attention to it. Catelyn look momentarily mortified.

"Well, he wouldn't be the first, would he?" Elia smiled at Catelyn to calm her. "Remember Edwyn Frey? He said he had never seen anyone as brown as us."

"He never left the Twins that one," Catelyn said unsure of what to do. "Not a very tactful man."

The rooms they were given had walls that stopped Elia's shivering. The hot bath helped too. Before she went to sleep, Anna and Larra came into her room together.

"We heard Brandon Stark complaining about you," Anna said. Her face turned ugly as she continued, "He said you're so kind to everyone but his sister as if she hadn't brought so much humiliation-"

"Anyway, you'll be pleased to know Lady Stark doesn't seem to like her good sister much. She even defended you," Larra said. "I hope none of her sons grow up caring about that wench."

"She's not a wench," Elia corrected absentmindedly.

"You're right. She's a whore."

Elia sighed. "One day the Spider will hear you and Rhaegar will have your tongue taken."

"If he can remember what tongues are," Anna scoffed. "Maybe he'll need to read a book about it first."

"Scholars make the best kings it is said," Elia said in a high, girlish voice before dropping it. "I'd rather he reads himself to death. Remember Aerys. Rhaegar could be so much worse."

"He could be better," Anna retorted.

"At any rate, I'm worried about Brandon turning his sister into my victim," Elia said. "I remember he had to be held back by Hoster Tully to keep him from running to King's Landing to fight Rhaegar. Now he's fully supportive of the wedding."

"Maybe not fully," Larra said. "I didn't hear anything damning except that he called Rhaegar 'that man' instead of, well, the King or good brother or even his name."

Elia chewed on her lower lip. "I suppose now we need to hear him speak of Aemon."

Brandon Stark seemed to avoid Elia, leaving his wife to play host. Elia knew Arthur and Oswell kept him company. She wondered what they were talking about since none of her ladies could get close enough to eavesdrop. The two boys were rather sweet unlike any Stark man Elia met. They took Elia into the crypts, a mistake apparently because their father thundered in while Elia was standing in front of Rickard Stark's statue.

"Very interesting idea," Elia told him while he chastised his sons for giving away family secrets. "In Dorne we have marbled tombs. Is it just lords and kings? Do their wives get statues?"

"No, they don't," Brandon gritted out. 

"That's terribly sad," Elia said looking at the stone faces. "My father will be buried with my mother, if that's what he wants. So will Mellario and whoever Arianne marries."

"I'll put mother here," Edwyle declared squirming away from his father.

"That would be very lovely, if that's what she wants," Elia told him.

A day later, Arthur told her he would be squiring the boy. "Brandon wants him to be a great knight one day."

Great, Elia thought, more Starks in King's Landing. "He's a smart boy," she said instead.

On her last night in Winterfell, Elia spoke about the potential marriage between her brother and Lysa Tully.

"My brother is rather... coarse with language. I hope she wouldn't mind," Elia said.

"I'm more afraid she'll pick it up," Catelyn said.

Elia snickered. "I can just imagine the look on your father's face if he heard her."

"My uncle would be delighted by it. He told that when she goes to Dorne, he'll follow her."

"She'll like that," Elia said. "A sweet girl, a little sad and timid."

"I hope your brother will treat her well."

"I'll make sure of it," Elia said. She'll tell Oberyn in person to keep to his wife's bed. "You should write tp her. I bother Doran all the time but I'm always happy when he replies. Just don't shame her, your father does it enough."

Catelyn frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"From what I saw, she was practically wilting," Elia said. "It isn't right. A man wouldn't face any judgment."

A shadow fell over Catelyn's face. By now Elia has heard that Brandon might have some bastards of his own.

"Besides, I came to my husband a maiden and what did that get me?" Elia asked bitterly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't- she's your-"

"No, no, it isn't a problem. I understand that it must be hard. I don’t really know her -"

"Would it be much if I wrote to you?" Elia asked blinking the wetness from her eyes.

"It would be an honour," Catelyn answered.

"You have treated me kindly," Elia said.

"It's my duty," Catelyn replied very pleased.

 

**O0O**

Elia decided against staying in the North any longer. She claimed it was the cold but really she was drained body and soul. She would go through Casterly Rock and then finally after many years, she'll be back home in Dorne.


	2. The final leg of the journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again English is hard and I have no beta

The warmth was so delicious that Elia took her time leaving the West. She ate with the Westerlings in their modest castle, danced briefly with Quenten Banefort, and cajoled Regenard Estren to show her his sculptures. Though they were as ugly as any made by a child, Elia bought one that looked vaguely like a dragon.

Kevan Lannister was a great deal more pleasant than his brother and welcomed Elia with a splendid feast that had a dozen musicians, more food than any of them could eat and gifts gilded with gold. Elia took it in stride, pretending that it was all in her honor as if Cersei Lannister did not recently give birth to an Arryn boy. 

"You have brought me so much joy, my lord," Elia said over the music and chatter.

"I am pleased to hear that, Your Grace," Kevan replied. "It's been too long since this castle has known your beauty."

Elia laughed. "You're far too sweet.... To think my mother intended me to be Lady of the Rock."

"Quite fortunate that you caught the late King's attention," Kevan said too calmly. "I must say I'm quite surprised at your journey. Lesser lords have as much chance to host you as us Lannisters."

"I am their Queen, no matter how small their castles and how old their history," Elia answered. "Besides, I do not have the constitution to travel only to notable Houses. Even after your tender hospitality I will sleep in Lannisport and then Cornfield if I can bear it."

"Your Grace, let me arrange a ship for you. A swift, comfortable one that will take you to Dorne."

"I am grateful truly but I'm planning on visiting Highgarden first," Elia said. After a moment, she continued, "I have been here all day and I have yet to see Tyrion Lannister."

Kevan shifted uncomfortably. "He's likely in the library, Your Grace."

Tywin's heir hiding away while the Queen was visiting? Made little sense. Elia was determined to find the boy. After all Tywin despised her and Kevan did whatever his brother wanted. It's Tyrion who would rule the West while Aegon sat on the Iron Throne.

Finding the dwarf was difficult. Harys Swyft used his proximity to Kevan to stay close to Elia. Roland Crakehall was determined to have Elia stay in his castle arguing it was closer to the Searoad which would take Elia to Highgarden. Elia agreed mostly to stop the man from buggering her as it put his wife in a sour mood. Two more of her ladies found husbands in Rolan's eldest son and Terrence Kenning. Elia tried not to despair as the first left immediately for Crakehall. After all, she told herself, now she could take more unwed ladies.

Tyrion Lannister was still not as ugly as his siblings described him a decade and a half ago. His eyes were peculiar, the shape of his body was abnormal but otherwise there was little reason for him hide from her. He bowed when she finally caught him in the servants’ quarter with a large book open on one of the beds and a fairly small wineskin.

"Your Grace," he said. Elia had to give it to him, he did not stutter or even look ashamed.

"Tyrion Lannister, I have been looking for you."

"Have you, Your Grace? I had no idea," he said with a bland smile.

"I think we both know that is not true. Why would your uncle tell you, the heir to this castle, to stay away?" Elia asked.

"I might give you such a fright you'll be unlikely to return," Tyrion said with a sneer. It was the saddest thing Elia had ever seen.

"I saw you as a babe, newly born, and here I am again. One day I'll make another similar journey and I'll come back here once more."

Tyrion shrugged. "It is Tywin Lannister's domain."

"If I wanted your father, I'd go to the Tower of the Hand," Elia said. "At any rate, Jaime spoke to me about you. He said you're quite intelligent and have a large appetite for books."

Tyrion's cheeks began reddening. "He shouldn't bother you with that, Your Grace."

"I'm not bothered, merely curious. High Septon, was it?"

"It was," Tyrion replied then pressed his lips together. He was shaking as if suddenly overwhelmed by something.

"What changed?" Elia asked gently. When the boy shook his head and inhaled shakily several times, she said, "Jaime said you like dragons."

"I have dreams about them sometimes," Tyrion said hoarsely, pushing the book towards Elia.

"Do they bring you comfort?" Elia glanced down at a well-illustrated drawing of Balerion. Tyrion nodded. "Then I am glad they existed. Would you like to escort me to the market? Arthur's a bore and Oswell's an ass."

"I'm an ass," Tyrion said.

"You don't follow me everywhere," Elia replied.

Tyrion knew a great deal about the market, explaining the wares and bargaining with the traders even after Elia kept overpaying. He made her laugh when a particularly sly merchant claimed to have curved delicate figurines Westerwomen loved by pointing out how large and clumsy the man's hands were.

"They are going to dread seeing me tomorrow," Elia said giggling. "Look at how they are cowering already. Tyrion the miser."

"You, on the other hand, are far too generous," Tyrion said cutting open a far too ripe mango.

"A middle ground then." 

Turned out it was very hard to find one when both of them had no real intention of changing tactics. Elia found herself eager to do it again the following day.

"Did you know your father refused to marry Jaime to me but offered you instead?" Sudden rain had kept Elia inside. This time Tyrion was found in Tywin's library.

"Your mother was no doubt insulted. I know Hoster Tully was," Tyrion said.

"Yes but only because you were too young. By the time you were old enough for coupling, I would have been a crone," Elia explained. "Jaime was too young too but at least he wasn't a new born. I almost got her to agree though."

Tyrion's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Your sister wasn't being kind to you," Elia said in a quiet voice. "I thought in Dorne, you would not be hated."

"They love dwarfs there?" Tyrion asked wryly.

"No," Elia admitted. "It would be easier. I never knew the contempt people had for me for being ill often until my mother wanted to marry me off."

"You and I quite different, Your Grace. I mean no offense but-"

"It was just an idea. Perhaps it would have changed nothing," Elia said.

"I'd like to see Dorne one day," Tyrion said moments later.

"But?"

"Father might not allow me to," Tyrion replied in a quiet voice. Elia was reminded of that feeling she had cooing at him in his nursery.

"He won't refuse me. You'll see Dorne and anywhere else," Elia said. Tywin would not refuse Rhaegar, she amended in her head.

Tyrion reacted to that with an unfamiliar confusion that squeezed Elia' heart. "Thank you, Your Grace. I don't know what to give you in return."

"Write to me. Truth be told, King's Landing is rather boring," she said. Oswell coughed loudly behind her. "The lords with their games... it's exceedingly dull."

"Cersei loved it," Tyrion said smiling.

"Exactly," Elia replied. The boy laughed.

**O0O**

Elia's body was aching by the time she arrived in Crakehall. She was dizzier than before the boat ride to Riverrun. In fact the first thing she did after eating bread and salt, and greeting the Crakehalls was find the chambers they made ready for her and sleep.

"Every year I age ten," she complained after waking up hours later and having a bath drawn.

"Remarkable," Anna told her. She stunk of wine and was snoring again soon after.

Elia complimented Joana Lanny on her garden, her sewing and her meticulously kept ledgers but every time Roland escorted Elia around his lands, the unhappy look on Joana’s face returned. It was quite a relief to enter the wheelhouse and leave for the Reach.

 

**O0O**

Goldengrove was built near a river. It was not as interesting as Riverrun or New Castle. Mathis Rowan was not very pleased to see her. His wife, Bethany Redwyne had to compensate for his lackluster reception. Elia tried to keep her irritation from showing, after all what could she expect from Reach men? 

At least the small tourney organised on the third day of her visit took her mind off things. Mathis' sons had betrothals but his daughter did not. Elia's group of guards included Edric Allyrion, unwed and unattached to any woman. Surprisingly Mathis was more supportive at the idea of a match than Bethany, who at this point had shown no disdain for the Dornish. After receiving a crown from a knight whose name she forgot as it was afternoon and the jousting took hours to end, Elia found Edric in a kitchen sharing a cake with a girl of five who looked remarkably like her lady mother. 

The Tyrells have been angling for a royal match for quite some years now. Elia wanted the only girl for Aegon but it was quite likely that Viserys would marry her one day. Either way she trusted them little but knew better than show any of it. By the time Elia arrived at Highgarden, she was too exhausted to deal with the maze built between the walls. Mace Tyrell was pompous and took far too long to welcome Elia and introduce his family. The whole time Elia played at the graceful Queen. If there was anyone to find insult in her impatience, it would be the Tyrells. Mathis turned out to be a much better conversationalist than Olenna Tyrell, a bitter old woman whose words remained like barbs on Elia's skin.

"Elia of Dorne. I must admit you're not nearly as interesting as I expected!"

"Mother," Mace hissed before giving Elia a wide smile.

Olenna continued speaking as if she heard nothing. "I expected a bony, dark body, you're quite comely." Immediately afterward she started coughing and leaning on her cane. Larra scoffed quietly behind Elia, wondering why they would allow a senile woman to meet the Queen.

"I'm sorry for your disappointment," Elia said as if she just heard a joke.

"I'm not the only one," Olenna muttered before baring a rather gummy smile. "Have you met my grandson Willas and my grandson Willas' crippled leg?"

Willas Tyrell looked exactly as Oberyn had described and winced the entire time his grandmother spoke.

"Your Grace, your brother spoke of you often," he said bowing.

"He spoke of you as well. You both share a great love for books," Elia said kindly. “I must thank you for keeping him occupied.”

"The Red Viper knows how to read? Will wonders never cease," Olenna said in a carrying whisper.

"He has forged links at the Citadel before it got boring because it was too easy," Elia replied with an edge to her voice. "I'd love to stand here and be on the receiving end of your charming, quaint mother Lord Tyrell but we are tired-"

"Yes, yes. Alerie, dear."

Alerie was a tall, handsome woman who thankfully only took Elia to the apartments she was given before leaving.

"Fucking Tyrells," Larra said. Behind her Anna spat on the carpet, Marie was roughly removing her cloak and Lysa was imitating Olenna.

"Please tell me we would not stay long," Miana said looking out of the window at the golden rose. "Or perhaps we should, to really get under their skin."

Larra spat out wine she drank from a cup. "Is this supposed to be Dornish Red? All I taste is rotting wine. Do you think they just left it here for weeks?" She took another sip. "It's cool at least. Can't they get anything right?"

"Only a few days before we leave for Dorne," Elia said undressing and reaching for what she hoped was clean water.

Margaery Tyrell was younger than Aegon. She was adorable with an awful singing voice. Elia clapped and gave the girl a red rose anyway. Mace Tyrell slipped from a jovial mood to a weak attempt at his wife's composure as he showed Elia fruits as they were being harvested. Olenna was scarce and when Elia saw her, she was overcome with a coughing fit.

"Wouldn't your Aegon love these? Margaery does," Alerie said. She was carrying a small basket of white strawberries.

"Rhaenys more than Aegon," Elia said washing one of the fruits.

Later in the Great Hall filling up with lords, knights and a few of their children, Mace showed Elia a golden armor that fit Oberyn.

"After all, it was only an accident," he said at the end and was almost convincing. “Willas hardly cares and he is better suited to his studies than knightly duties.”

"Do you enjoy tourneys?" Olenna asked innocently on the eve of the biggest one since Rhaegar's reign began.

"I do," Elia lied pleasantly. She wished she had gone to Oldtown instead.

The tourney was three days long. So many knights blurred together until Elia didn't know who to cheer for and who to politely ignore. A few times her favour was requested but she gave it to no one, knowing that by now someone would be claiming she had slept with one or all of the men in her company. It became routine by the second day. She wore wear an expensive gown given to her by Alerie after making sure there was no message on it. Then she would eat and laugh with Tyrells and their numerous relatives and friends. Finally she would head out to the newly cleared grounds and sit the day away.

"At least you're enjoying yourself," Oswell said to her before the last lists began.

"It's very well organised," Elia said loudly. She saw Olenna grinning briefly.

On the final day, Elia got out of her bed with the promise that Dorne would be waiting for her soon. She wore a light film of shimmering powder and a soft orange gown. The maester was waiting for her by the stairs.

"A raven arrived while you slept, Your Grace. It's from King's Landing."

The seal was Rhaegar's and it was undisturbed.

"What is it?" Larra asked yawning.

"It's Viserys' name day. There will be a tourney in his honor," Elia said blandly. Internally she was despairing. Yet another tourney when all she wanted was Dorne.

"We'll accompany you, Your Grace. Yet another tourney," Mace exclaimed beaming. “Can’t have too many of those!”

"How exciting," Olenna quipped.

There was furious arguing behind closed doors. Elia and Anna wanted to go to Dorne anyway. Viserys would not really care if she came or not. Larra believed they should only stay in the city for a week before going to Sunspear.

"If Rhaegar remembers me, he'll find any excuse to keep me around him. I won't be able to leave again." Elia grimaced. She wanted Doran and the Water Gardens so badly at this point. 

"Wouldn't he be insulted if you ignored his letter?"

"She didn't ignore it. She read it- was there anything about you coming back specifically?"

"Yes," Elia answered frowning. "Of course he waited until there was so little time left. If I knew, I would have ignored the Crakehalls and Rowans."

In the end, she did what was expected of her. She would see her children again after half a year travelling at least. There was little else waiting for Elia.

**O0O**

King's Landing was as loud, dirty and overcrowded as ever. Dornish and Targaryen banners flew higher than Tyrell ones as they entered the city. Food was distributed in her children's name though the Tyrells managed to include Margaery while Elia was distracted by the state of one of her orphanages. There were Stark banners inside and the children talked about a recent brief visit by Lyanna Stark.

"She knew you were coming," Larra said. "It's fortunate you left your affairs to my uncle."

If Lyanna Stark could live in the wild with her horse, she would do it instantly. Still it was jarring to know she did little in the time Elia was gone.

Rhaegar was on the throne, poised and calm. He waited until everyone had entered to stand up. He kissed Elia's hand and got Mace Tyrell blushing in a short period of time. Elia noticed Olenna had little to say to him. 

"Your Grace," Lyanna said a healthy distance away. "I trust your journey was what you expected it to be."

"Not entirely. I have not yet been to Dorne or the Stormlands," Elia said, barely holding back a sneer.

"I told your brothers to visit," Lewyn said. 

Elia gave him a brief hug. "It's not quite the same but you have my thanks, uncle."

He nodded at Mace Tyrell coolly and offered an arm to Olenna.

The castle was a mess. Tywin was too important to bother with sleeping arrangements. Rhaella and Benedict Blackmont were in charge as Lyanna could not remember who were enemies, let alone how to feed dozens of nobles. With only a few days before the tourney started, Elia had to forgo sleep and work in her solar with all her ladies to make acceptable changes. Then came the embarrassing task of telling the already arrived lords to change chambers. The inns were filling up. Soon people were pitching tents in the courtyards.

"Lord Tywin." The Tower of the Hand was the last remaining relatively peaceful place in the whole city. Though Elia disliked the man as much as he disliked her, she had no choice but to bring Rhaenys and Aegon to one of the rooms.

"Your Grace. I have been meaning to ask you for an account of your travels. You have seen the state of the kingdoms firsthand."

"It is like the early days of Aerys' rule," Elia replied. "Thanks to you," she added after a moment.

Tywin was a proud man and it showed at that comment. "I don't put much stock in the Book of the Seven but I agree that a woman's duty is to her husband."

"I am familiar with that passage."

"Lyanna Stark could benefit from knowing about it as well."

"She's learning."

"How long will that excuse hold any merit? It's been years and it's precisely why I told Rhaegar to refuse your request."

"Explains his reluctance."

Tywin tilted his head. "I will not apologise. Rhaella is not the woman she once was. Rhaegar's other wife is inadequate. Leaving for that long has made you irresponsible in my eyes."

Elia grit her teeth. "Lyanna was doing well before I left." She had heard from Varys. "I assumed it would not be hard. It's not like she was managing the household or sitting in council meetings.... I'm supposing you spoke to Rhaegar about this."

"I have. It worked for a short while. I have neither the patience not the inclination to ask someone to do their duty."

"You have found teachers for Rhaenys?"

"I have. Scholars only of course. If you want to break convention by bringing water dancers and spearmen to teach her, it will only be on you."

Biting back a sharp retort, Elia said, "How is your daughter and her son?"

"Doing very well," Tywin said with satisfaction. "Soon she'll be able to travel to King's Landing."

"It would please Jaime to end," Elia said. "I'm afraid I will not sit in the next council meeting, Lord Tywin but I'll try to get Rhaegar to attend."

Tywin's chastisement stung as he no doubt expected it to. It drove Elia to seek Rhaegar in his library. The library had floor to ceiling book shelves and a long table made of oak covered completely in books and paper. Elia took the excessively thick book that Rhaegar was reading from him when she realised he did not hear her entering.

"How- Elia!" He stood up and reached out.

She dodged him, walked quickly and put it on the other side of the table after making sure the ink of the papers was dry. "A few things before I leave. I want Tyrion Lannister in Dorne."

"Tywin will never agree," Rhaegar said annoyed and eyeing the book.

"Make him agree. Make something up. The Seven know you're a better liar than me," she said absentmindedly reading a few lines. "You need to speak to your wife again. The servants, your mother, your Hand, there isn't a person who is satisfied with her work."

"That's because it's yours, Elia."

"It won't be when I leave for Dorne."

Rhaegar glared. "You just came back and you want to leave again."

"I wouldn't have come back if you hadn't insisted," Elia retorted. "I haven't been to Dorne in too long."

"Lyanna hasn't been to the North since the wedding. I haven't gone to Summerhall since I became King."

"That is not my problem. You have no shackles that I can see. If you want to go, go." Elia frowned. "Who wrote this? A book of magic? Glass candles? What are you filling your head with now?"

Rhaegar strode angrily and took the book roughly. "Why are you-?"

"How do you light glass candles?" Elia asked curious.

"It's not for seeing, at least not in the way _you_ would think it is."

"I'm not enlightened enough?"

"Not nearly," Rhaegar snapped. "You'll get the bloody boy but you'll have to stay."

Elia balled her hands into fists. "Rhaegar-"

"We're not discussing anything further."

"That's fine." Elia grinned. "I suppose you don't want to hear what your lords think of you."

Rhaegar raised his head. "I-" He gave a long suffering sigh, marked the page he was on and made an impatient gesture. "Go on."

"I thought we weren't discussing anything."

"Elia!" Frustration was giving Rhaegar a slight flush.

"I'll leave you to your books, Your Grace."

**O0O**

Brandon Stark could not come, no doubt he would blame Elia for it but Robert Baratheon did. Elia only knew because so many women in the Red Keep were gushing about him. She finally saw him lifting his pregnant wife from a yellow wheelhouse. Eddard Stark was still on the horse watching the two of them with smile. Elia knew he spent most of his time at Storm's End these days. She also knew Lyanna would bound towards her brother so she kept her eyes on the Robert and his lady wife Joy Penrose. They were whispering with gentle smiles before Robert took Joy's hand and led her to Elia.

Immediately Elia was struck by how different the two of them were. Robert was jovial, careless and quick to laughter. Joy was witty, careful with her words and easy-going. It brought an relaxed smile on Elia's face and the same ache she felt with the Manderlys. At the feast Elia sat on Rhaegar's left for a short while before walking around the Great Hall. While the music was playing, Oberyn and Ellaria walked in with a young babe. Elia tried to restrain herself from kissing every part of her brother's face but she could not resist the infant.

"She's named after you," Ellaria said loudly. Elia's cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling.

Ellaria went to the chambers meant for Doran while Oberyn remained, drinking with Willas and dancing with Anna. Rhaegar stayed on his chair bored the whole night. Even Lyanna left to be with Eddard and attempted to talk with Alerie and Olenna. Elia danced with Oberyn once, laughing so hard that she had to sit back down.

"You wanted this and yet here you are," she said to Rhaegar.

"Mother wanted this," Rhaegar replied sullenly.

"Your books won't abandon you if you enjoyed yourself."

Rhaegar rolled his eyes. "A dozen of these feasts and all the excitement is worn out."

"You can pretend," Elia suggested.

"That is something you’re better suited for."

Elia winced. "You're in a mood. Here drink," she gave him proper Dornish win and laughed when he grimaced. "How do you have Dornish blood but can't stand our spices?"

"Why are they in the wine? It's bad enough on meat."

Elia took back her goblet. "Makes it taste better. Warms you up."

Rhaegar's reply was lost in the commotion. Elia could see Robert's enormous figure standing in the middle of a circle holding up a pair of legs.

"That might be your brother," Rhaegar asked amused.

"Should I stop it?" Rhaegar shook his head smiling. Elia glared at him. "Are you hoping he falls on his head?"

"I imagine it would not be the first time."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"You think I fear him?" Rhaegar huffed.

"Then afterwards I'll mention your library and offer him the keys."

Rhaegar shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have them."

Elia kissed on his cheek. "Go to sleep, Rhaegar."

**O0O**

The melee was a chaotic, dusty affair that was over as soon as Robert regained his hammer from Oberyn. The crowd of lords and smallfolk cheered so loudly Rhaenys cried and Elia's ears were ringing.

"It's too bad he doesn't joust," Rhaella said to Viserys

Except, as it turned out, he did. Robert was on a large stallion that dwarfed Oberyn's lighter sand steed. The two of them had formed a sudden friendship, knocking men off their horses with ease, yelling encouragements at each other. By the third day, Barristan was felled suddenly and soon her brother was facing his newest friend.

In the meanwhile, Elia took great pleasure in Lyanna's confusion. Joy was glowing the entire time, happier than the two of them have ever been. Olenna, now no longer a thorn in Elia's side, once loudly wondered if Lyanna was too hasty in her choices. Robert's only bastard was living in Storm's End with her trueborn brother. No servant complained about being groped as they did in Harrenhal. While the brothels were busier than ever, Robert was never in them. He was either with Oberyn, his wife or hunting with Eddard. It gave Lyanna visible anxiety if her handwringing was to be believed. More than once Elia caught her staring wistfully in Robert's direction. Elia knew it was graceless but she had Joy brought in to chambers to knit with the rest of her ladies. Joy painted a pretty picture of afternoon rides with her good brothers, sitting with her husband while they both worked, his attentiveness to all his children.

"You're a vicious, vicious woman," Larra whispered into Elia's ear.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know very well this will reach the Stark girl," Larra replied cackling. "I might kiss you for it.... Oh! I just remembered. Some of the girls heard Robert - he is quite loud, that man- talking about Ashara and that friend of his."

Elia blinked in surprised. "I thought it was merely infatuation, that Eddard would find a plain, Northern woman-"

Larra shook her head vigorously. "He still wants her but they think she's soon to be wed."

"Larra," Elia exclaimed pecking her on her mouth. She sent a maid to find Eddard Stark.

When he came, he was somehow more awkward than usual. At least he had none of his brother's animosity.

"Your Grace."

Elia held up an empty letter, taking care not to let sunlight hit it. "A letter from Ashara."

"For me?" Eddard asked eagerly.

"No but it mentions you.... Eddard Stark, why do you play games with my friend?" Elia asked severely. "You show her interest, claim to want marriage and then nothing."

"No, no, Your Grace. I have done no such thing."

"So you are saying that she's a liar."

"I'm not, Your Grace. I tried explaining that-"

"That she's beneath you? That you have had all you wanted from her?"

Breathing heavily, Eddard asked in a hoarse voice, "Is that what she thinks of me?"

"What have you done to make her think otherwise?" Elia asked coldly.

"Father died suddenly. Brandon told me he wanted me to marry a northern girl. He said Ashara was tainted, that she had a child."

"You believe him?" 

"I asked Ashara if she- if we had a child but she told me nothing," Eddard answered shaking. "I lied to everyone. I said we only danced. I got Howland Reed to vouch for her but Brandon wanted Barbrey Dustin for me. I left and went to Robert. I heard they found a man for her marry and I thought it would be better if we never saw each other again."

Elia folded the letter. Eddard watched her hands hungrily. She almost felt pity for him.

"I am tasked with finding a fitting match for Ashara. She's quite beautiful and rumours of her dishonor are only rumours," Elia said looking out of the window. "You have only days to get to Starfall and beg on your knees."

Eddard got to his feet, his eyes shining. "She wouldn't, would she? Accept me?" 

"See for yourself," Elia replied.

He ran out of her chamber like a man possessed. Larra sent a letter to Ashara explaining Elia's actions and she swore he was just as fast as the raven. Elia opted not to say anything to Lyanna lest she has the same objections as Brandon.

On the final day and the final list, Oberyn had promised her the crown of red roses. Elia cared little for it but she gave Oberyn her favour, beneath Ellaria's and kissed his lance before going to stands. For twelve rounds, Oberyn and Robert were equal. Then Oberyn's horse balked minutely and he got a lance to his chest. Elia shot to her feet gasping. Oberyn laid on his stomach before rolling over.

"Fucking hell," he shouted. When he removed his helmet, he was grinning and shrugged at Elia.

Robert got his crown of red roses and, to the loudest shouts of the whole tournament, laid them on his beaming wife's lap. Viserys was jumping, pulling on her brother's arm. Daenerys and Aegon were on their chair screaming.

"Are you aware," Olenna said very loudly behind Elia, "that he has a Targaryen grandmother?"

That only ruined Elia's mood a little. She covered Rhaenys' ears and cheered with everyone else.

**O0O**

The castle felt desolate when they all left but a raven came one afternoon. Elia found Lyanna in the stables, brushing her favourite horse. Her eyes were red, her skin blotchy but she quickly affected calm when she saw Elia.

"A letter from Starfall," Elia said.

"For me?" Confused, Lyanna reached for it.

"No but it mentions you."

Lyanna read quickly. "Ned... and Ashara Dayne?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing. I thought he didn't care about her."

"We all did. He's a bit of a coward but he got a sign that maybe life could be happier," Elia said.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Your brother Brandon misses you. Go visit him," Elia said before leaving. She passed Oberyn's horse, wondering briefly if it would hurt to ride it for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest I'm not too sure about this chapter but tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my personal headcanons is that Elia is bisexual. Also there are too many straight people in canon so I thought why not a polyamorous lesbian. Tell me what you think.


End file.
